1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake systems and, more particularly, to an asymmetry/overspeed brake unit for use in aircraft flight control systems and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention asymmetry/overspeed brake unit is an invention, which, in the embodiment described herein, was conceived for use on high performance aircraft. The brake unit was designed for use in critical flight control systems to provide a safety brake in the event of a system malfunction.
Aircraft control surface actuation is a severe environment in which safety brakes must operate. The physical environment includes wide extremes of temperature, altitude, and weather. It also includes the severe vibration environment typical of modern aircraft. The performance requirements are equally severe. High performance aircraft put demanding loads on control surfaces and subsequently the actuation system. These conditions require a brake unit which can provide a fast response to a malfunction signal.
Due to the demanding restraints of aircraft design requirements, the design of brake devices is dominated by the need to produce a brake device which is both compact and light weight. The present invention is the result of practices and decisions designed to meet these strict needs.